The Functional Genomics Facility provides cDNA microarrays, Affymetrix oligo arrays, and computational and experimental support for investigators conducting studies of gene expression. The Facility also provides gene expression analysis using real time PCR. The real time PCR service is helpful to investigators conducting studies of gene expression profiling, copy number determination of DNA or RNA targets, siRNA knockdown validation, allelic discrimination/SNP genotyping, transgenic mouse genotyping, biodistribution studies of gene therapy products, and microbial detection.